


Libation

by cmshaw



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Double Drabble, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the valley of Nysa a young god waits.<br/>[eleventh hour yuletide madness drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thamiris

 

 

"The fruits of my valley are sweet, but you are the sweeter," Dionysus said, and he waved away the Maenad who approached, grape-laden and gleeful, who then whirled away into her perpetual dance. "I am always grateful for your visit, brother."

"I am always grateful for your hospitality, brother," Hermes replied, and thoughtfully swept his tongue over his sticky fingers. "What do you call this again?"

"I call it honey," Dionysus said, and he traced with this honey the shape of wings on his brother's thighs, golden as the winged sandals that his brother had set on the ground beside them, and then he licked him clean. "It is lonely here."

"It is madness and delight here," Hermes said. He tipped the young half-god back and laid him on his luxuriant leopard skins. "You are surrounded by satyrs and nymphs who worship you."

"You are the god of travelers," Dionysus said. He wrapped his legs around Hermes' slim hips and brought his honey-coated fingers to Hermes' lips and sighed as Hermes suckled at them. "You never stay here."

"No," said Hermes. "I cannot."

"No," said Dionysus. "Someday I will come to you on Olympus, and then we will be together."

 


End file.
